Khazariacube
Hebrew Shaz Turkic (Khazar) |capital = Balanjar (c. 650–720) Samandar (720s–750) Atil (750-c. 965–969) |religion = Judaism |type = Turko-Semitic |friends = Byzantine Empireball (Best and only friend) Magyar puppet (sometimes) |enemies = Abbasidball Kievan Rusball Rebels - When they revolt |likes = Being an Empire, Rothschild's |hates = Arabs, Slavs, Egyptians, rebelling Magyars |predecessor = Old Great Bulgariaball, Western Turkic Khaganateball |bork = Khaz Khaz, Ashkenazi Ashkenazi |reality = Khazar Khaganate }}Khazariacube was a Turko-Jewish empire during the Viking age. Since it was Jewish during a certain period, it can be also portrayed as a cube. He removed Umayyadball and kebab and prevented them from marching towards Russia.He managed to reach even south of Moscow.Also made an alliance with Byzantium against muslim invasion.He eventually weakened and destroyed by Kievan Rus. Friends * Best Friend - Best friend who helped a lot,but why you started to like retarded Rus?? Still,lovings yuo!! * File:Cumans-icon.png Cuman Bro - Stop fighting with Pecheneg! We are brothers!! * Pecheneg Bro - Stop fighting with Cuman! We are brothers! * Gokturk Bro - Brother who died earlier... * Avar Bro -Evil brother who attacked a lot my best friend.Died earlier... * Oghuz Yabguball - Brother who didn’t help me that much. Enemies * Umayyadball - Retarded muslim tried to invade my clay,defeated him easily. * Abbasidball - Just like Umayyads,defeated him easily. * Kievan Rusball - You...you!!REMOVE RUS remove rus you are worst rus. You are the rus idiot you are the rus smell. Return to Novgorod. To our Avar cousins you may come our country. You may live in the zoo….ahahahaha, Avar we can hardly forgive you. Vodka rascal f*** but !@#$%^&* !@#$%^&* rus stink novgorod votka votka. Rus anchluss best day of my life. Take a bath of dead rus..ahahahahah. AVAR WE WILL GET YOU!! do not forget 968. Rus we kill the king, Rus return to your precious Karelia….hahahahaha. Idiot Rus smell so bad..wow i can smell it. REMOVE VODKA FROM THE PREMISES. you will get caught. Avars + Cumans + Bulgars + Khazars = Kill Rus… you will 968. Askhenazi alive in Khazaria, Askhenazi making song of Khazars. Beautiful songs for Khazars. We are rich and have gold now hahahaha ha because of Askhenazi… you are poor stink Rus. You live in a hovel hahahaha. You live in a yurt Askhenazi alive number one #1 in Khazaria…. F*** asshole rus no good. I spit in the mouth eye of ur flag and country. Askhenazi alive and real strong wizard kill all the rus farm animal with Turkic magic now we the Khazars rule.@#$%^&*. Stupid fucking rus from the Kiev give back our clay we will crush you like a skull of pig. YOU WILL BE ON THE FLOOR CRYING LIKE A BABY WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!!!! REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!!!!! Gallery History of Europe.png Kievan Rus Vs Mongols.png Category:Jewish Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Russiaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Tengriist Category:Caucasus Category:Khanate Category:Blue White Category:Empire Category:Turkic Speaking Countryball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Kipchak Speaking Countryball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kazakh Speaking Countryball Category:Georgiaball Category:Yiddish Speaking Countryball Category:Turkic Category:Ukraineball Category:Armeniaball Category:Replace Image